A Last Goodbye
by Flaming
Summary: A final goodbye between The Doctor and House a former companion, and an answer to a question long abandoned, set after the newest Dr Who Special - The waters of Mars


OK I do not own any of these characters and I have no monetary claim but I would like a review or two if it would so please people

Right so this idea came to me after watching Dr Who last night and House last week. I really like both and wondered how things might have gone if they had once travelled together, been in love and drifted apart. - Flaming

House sat in the cafeteria at PPTH stealing chips off his usual target, Wilson. In a rare state of events Cuddy was sitting with them having grabbed some free time to discuss an up-coming event she and Wilson would be attending, She had also hopelessly been trying to get House to speak at the convention as a means to justify his department to other, questioning, administrators. It was after yet another pointless attempt at bargaining that was only succeeding in amusing house that she noticed him stiffen up stare fixedly towards the main doors.

'Doctor' he breathed, Cuddy turned her head and saw a tall gangly man in a pinstriped suit with messy brown hair looking sadly at House.

'House, it's been a long time,'

'Yes I suppose it has, you've changed again I see. I thought we decided you would never come back.'

'Yet you still recognised me, after all these years and the regenerations, I suppose we did decide I wouldn't come back. But if you're still half the man you were when I knew you I knew you would want an answer to the one question I always refused to answer. Now I have found the answer and feel that after everything you too should know it.'

'NO' shouted House scaring half the room into silence. They waited a moment for people to realise who had shouted and reckon it wasn't worth the bother to find out what that particular doctor was on about before continuing. ' I don't want to know not now, then maybe but too much has happened, too much time has passed to hear something I can see in your eyes I won't like.'

The man identified just as The Doctor seemed surprised and someone resigned before uttering a response, 'Greg did it hurt that much my refusal? Do you want to forget your younger self so much that you sit here and cower from the truth you always knew? Even before me?'

'Yes to all those' Cuddy and Wilson while not understanding what was truly going on were shocked at A) House not wanting an answer to something he had obviously obsessed over at some point and B) knowing another person who could / would call him Greg.

House stood now shoulders hunched into himself, head held low in shame while the doctor stood above seeming to regain some sense of himself.

'Then I suppose this is the final goodbye old friend, we have both moved on, onto different planes of existence.' Having finished he began to walk away sparing only a single glance back as if asking the shaking man if he would reconsider. Seeing nothing in House he carried on out into the car park where the Tardis was sitting next to a certain motorbike. He stopped briefly at the door, key in hand before replacing it in his pocket and remembering something he has been told before. A small smile saw him clicking his fingers for the doors to open and great their master. However he had taken only a single step into the Tardis before he heard someone shouting out to him. When he turned he saw House standing there panting and leaning heavily on his crutch, behind him stood the woman and man who had been with House before, but he paid them little attention.

Having caught his breath House opened his mouth and whispered 'Tell me then the answer, you're right I haven't changed from the boy who needed to know everything. I haven't changed at all, I suppose the question is have you?'

The Doctor sighed and starred him dead on, 'Yes, yes I have changed, now I know who I am and I know my place in time and space.'

'So my Doctor, you have become master, you have taken on the role of your people and become a God? I wonder how life on that side of paradise feels Doctor?'

'You are right I have taken on my inheritance, I have done what previously a whole race was needed for, I have become the master of Time, nothing is fixed for me, everything can be changed at my will and by my hand. You want to know what it feels like? Then look into a dying patient's eyes and tell them they will see their family again, tell them they will walk away from here alive because you control who lives and who dies. That my dear Greg is what it feels like. So much power to be held in one small body, so much pain and suffering that can be erased but never forgotten. So that is your answer, and you were right all those years ago to call me monster, you were right to leave me, just as I will now leave you. In the end though Greg I see you looked up to me more than I knew. I see you have become all that you regretted in me. But taking my aspects won't bring it back. It's gone now Greg, gone because you were with me and I am the only fixed point in any universe. So goodbye Gregory House, forget me now as you should have years ago. Forget me and love again.' The Doctor had single tear cresting his eye as he looked at an old love and continued on into his Tardis. He didn't turn when he heard House speak, he couldn't.

'So you do what you always do when you discover something about yourself you don't like. You run and run and never stop, how many companions have you had since me?? How many have you loved and let go? How many more broken people have you abandoned eh? HOW MANY?!' He ended up shouting.

'I'm sorry Greg, I'm sorry,' then he seemed to brighten a little and straiten his back. He half turned and looked at House's leg before pointing his sonic screwdriver towards it, flicking to a certain setting reserved for organic life forms and pressed the button. It let out a familiar sound before House cried out in surprise and felt his leg which for the first time in five years didn't hurt. But when he looked up all he saw was the final tell-tell glow of a Tardis disappearing.

Over the next few weeks the hospital noticed a change, firstly no new court cases had been levied against their once most disagreeable doctor and secondly said doctor was actually being nice to people along with his genius. But only Wilson and Cuddy saw that behind this facade or happiness there lay only a truly broken man. Someone who's long love had gone, someone who understood themselves better now and found themselves lacking. Gregory House was no more, now he saw himself truly, The Doctor re-incarnate as human.

On the Tardis another Doctor was realising that this power was too much for one man, that the reasons the Time Lords had managed was that they were not alone, so he set out to find another companion and another check to his madness.

Thanks for reading please review!!!!

Flaming x


End file.
